


Last Call

by SamSpiritWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Caretaking, Caring, Coda, Episode: s15e07 Last Call, Fanfiction, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Major Character(s), Missing Scene, Nurses & Nursing, Other, Protective, Season/Series 15, Season/Series 15 Spoilers, Taking Care of Sam Winchester, Unconsciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21731272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamSpiritWinchester/pseuds/SamSpiritWinchester
Summary: Castiel thought he could track God (aka Chuck) down through Sam's wound that kept them connected. When he shares the idea Sam knows it'll be risky and hurt but he can't waste time, right? Eileen was concerned as them.With what happens next, Sam get violently pushed back by a wave of energy and hits the wall, he falls unconscious but it's clear to them it's not only because of how hard the collision was, there was something more, deeper and far worse than what they could imagine.
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester, Sastiel
Kudos: 25





	Last Call

**Author's Note:**

> Missing scene that works per se, maybe work in progress, I want to write more about then and the new season with all of what's going on.  
> To me there was way too little screentime with Sam, Cass and Eileen, we literally got a few minutes in the whole episode.  
> Also,  
> I just wrote this waiting at the doctor's office,, i didn't even re read it, if you see any mistakes please do tell me.

Castiel straddled Sam's hair, hand plain open from the forehead caressing backwards, fixing the silky locks with the fingertips. The angel's eyes not leaving the hunter for a second, hoping to catch any sign he was gonna wake up, but there he laid, limp and unresponsive. Castiel let out a long, deep sigh of pain in the struggle of feeling powerless, worse of all when something happens around the people he loves, and this...this was his fault.  
Not that he intended any harm, heaven knows if he had idea of what would happen he would have never done it no matter where Chuck was, he wouldn't and couldn't risk Sam Winchester's life.  
Castiel pressed the lips tight and then ran the tip of the tongue on the edges to wet then before to draw a breath in  
"Sam?" He tried again, the raspy voice insecure, he waited holding air in his lungs, waiting. Castiel brushed a thumb on the man's skin, pain coming through his eyes that seemed even redder around the cerulean irises. All he received in response was the steady and smooth movements of the chest, a light shifting underneath the eyelids at most, time to time, but nothing more, at least for now.  
For now... Because he had to get up and be alright, Cass just couldn't get to picture him gone and just the mere glimpse of that possibility was a thought he had t push away immediately how unbearable it was.  
He gripped a hand on Sam's still, colder, hand, closing around it gently "Oh Sam.." he murmured before to let go of the grip leaving Sam's hand to rest on the sheets and he folded his own hands together, his back curved in his pensive position, he had to do something, but what? Who to call? If only there was Rowena...but she was gone too, and Jack...their son, was gone as well, but even with his powers maybe he couldn't help this unusual situation, their absence felt like a stab in his chest, and Castiel decided they lost already too much. What was left was one last call to someone he couldn't trust yet needed because of their knowledge, Sam's life depended on it.


End file.
